


【苏美】Being undercover never felt so good/特工生涯从未如此愉悦

by cathumerus



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Napoleon, M/M, Missing Scene, Napoleon is a Little Shit, Napoleon is a Tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Illya
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathumerus/pseuds/cathumerus
Summary: Missing scene from the Movie. What if Victoria found Napoleon with Illya instead of alone on his bedroom?
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 13





	【苏美】Being undercover never felt so good/特工生涯从未如此愉悦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Being undercover never felt so good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820601) by [Ineffablemurderhusbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands). 



> 翻译自http://archiveofourown.org/works/5820601
> 
> First fanfic on this fandom that I joined really two days ago. But I couldn't help myself. It's not my first gay fanfic though so that's gotta count to something, right? *sweats nervously*  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy. I did. Ah and english is not my first language so... Any mistakes are my fault.

Solo不能说和Illya一起工作很愉快但那本可能更糟糕。他的意思是，Illya几乎溺死，Napoleon自己也好几次差点被子弹击中，但他们最终还是平安无恙，几乎。当然，那个夜晚还远远没有结束。他们急急忙忙赶回酒店，过程十分艰辛因为他俩都长手长脚却只能挤在一辆小绵羊上。发现Victoria站在酒店前台询问Jack(或Napoleon在任务中的随便什么化名)住哪个房间时，楼梯中的奔跑开始了。Kuryakin一开始跑在Solo前面，但他们同时到达了Illya住的楼层，因为Napoleon跑的更快。Illya准备回房，就在这时，Solo阻止了他。  
-你去哪？  
-回我和Gaby的房间。  
-不，过来。Solo低声吼道。Illya看着他，皱起了眉头。  
-我需要你帮忙分散注意力。  
-Pardon?Illya挑起了眉毛。  
Solo翻了个白眼。  
-就只是跟着我，Peril。Solo进入了他的房间，Illya判断过利弊后跟在他身后。  
-关门。Solo脱下他几乎已经完全干的黑色夹克，只穿着黑色紧身背心。Illya照他说的做了，仍然好奇他将要做什么。  
-Cowboy,我要做什么？Illya走近Solo，但没有得到他所期待的答案。  
相反，他惊讶地看到Solo的唇和身体贴了过来，手插进Illya的金发，舌头从Illya因为惊讶而微张的嘴伸了进来。俄罗斯人推开了Napoleon但美国人只让他们的头稍微分离。Solo的唇是粉色的，Illya感觉脸颊在发烫燃烧。  
-你他妈在做什么，Napoleon？Illya以一种刺耳的声调骂道，但毫无威慑力，因为他的声音已破碎不堪。  
-Victoria需要相信我在做比接电话更快乐的事。Solo翻了个白眼。  
-现在能继续了吗？她马上就到了。  
Illya思考他的选择。如果他不这么做，他们的任务将会失败，他们最可能的结局就是死亡，所以他回吻了Solo因为这并不是他所设想的最糟糕的情境。他抓住深发男子的大腿把他举高，Napoleon猝不及防，蹦出一句脏话，将腿环在Illya的腰上。  
-哦，天呐，你可真强壮。  
那使得Illya发出一声得意的笑并把他们带向床。他粗鲁地把Napoleon扔到床上，自己也倾身压了上去。  
-闭嘴，Cowboy。Illya露出了微笑，他开始亲吻Napoleon的下巴与脖颈。  
-我不知道你竟然进步这么大。Illy在他喉咙上不断作弄，Napoleon咬住嘴唇妄图抑制住呻吟。  
-我非常聪明。他咬住了Solo的喉结，这让那个美国特工发出了哼哼的声音。  
Napoleon懊恼于他不是那个游刃有余挑逗撩拨的人，所以他翻转了他们在床上的位置。现在他骑在金发苏联人的身上，用他的下体挤压另一个人的胯部。Illya也发出了喘息，这让Solo感到愉悦。  
委婉的说，他们都完全忘记了Victoria，她现在正在房间里看着他们互相抚慰对方。发现这场景比发现一间空着的房间还要令人惊喜与性欲高涨，她没有抱怨。悄悄遣散了两个跟班，预备多看一点。  
-很明显有些人对于这个机会十分激动。Solo感受到Kuryakin衣着覆盖的凸起戳刺着他的屁股，气喘吁吁，嘲弄着说道。  
Illya抚摸Napoleon的深色卷发，自上而下划过他的下颚，他的胸膛，他的腹肌，直到握住并搓揉Solo深色裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的一团。  
-我不是唯一一个。他坐直了身子。  
Napoleon发现Illya的唇微张，他们继续亲吻，气氛更加火热。Napoleon给了Illys一个热情又火辣的舌吻。高个男人有点犹豫但也回应了相同的热情。Solo开始拉Illya的夹克拉链，但有人清了清喉咙，打断了他们。他们的唇分开了，看向声音的来源—Victoria，他们需要应付过去的女人。  
-Victoria!  
Illya不知道Napoleon是真的十分惊讶还是他伪装出来的，但他听起来足够的真诚。  
-抱歉。我给你打了好几次电话但你没接，所以我来看看你。  
-谢谢你的好意。Napoleon撇了一眼Illya后重新望向她。  
-这不是Rudi 侄女的未婚夫吗？Victory挑起了一边眉毛，假装惊讶道。  
Solo不愧是最好的演员，他给了一声害羞的轻声低笑作为回应。  
-请不要告诉他们。他请求道。我们想保持秘密。Solo朝Victory抛了个媚眼，她大笑出声。  
-你的秘密在我这是安全的。Victory低头看了一眼表。尽管我十分愿意观看或加入，我还要去开一个会。明天见。她转身离开房间，关上了门。特工们呼出口气，放松下来。Solo俯身，与Illya头碰着头。金发特工开始漫无目的地玩Solo的深色卷发。  
-太险了。Napoleon抬头，直视俄罗斯人的双眼。  
-确实，我现在应该走了。  
Illya准备从Solo的身下离开，但Solo只是挪动他的屁股，更加坚定地压制住了苏联特工。  
-你哪儿都不准去，Peril。Solo的语调十分坚定，却又让Illya惊喜。所有的假象都消失在他的举止里。我不会让你离开这的。他指了指他们纠缠在一起的身体。Victoria来之前，我们已经擦出了火花，我想让它继续下去。  
-我不知道你在说什么，Cowboy。Illya的下颚收紧了。这只是个计谋。  
Solo不以为然，继续用他的臀部磨蹭俄罗斯人，让后者发出喘息声。  
-你说什么？他得意得挑起一边眉毛。  
-不要太嚣张。Illya翻了个白眼，放松下来，再次投入所有感情亲吻Napoleon。  
欲火重燃。Napoleon再次用臀部磨蹭Illya,他一边亲吻Illya,一边摸索着脱掉Illya的夹克和衬衫，把它们扔在了地上。  
Illya已经很久没有感觉到男性的手抚摸他的身体，他得承认十分想念这种感受，特别如果那个人是Napoleon。Napoleon有技巧的揉捏着Kuryakin粉色的乳头，让这个男人在他的身下扭动。Napoleon翘起了嘴角，尽管Illya建议他收敛一点。Illya试图抵抗，他撕掉美国人的紧身背心，扔掉了剩下的衣服，紧抓Solo的屁股，更加用力地搓摩它，嘴唇在Napoleon苍白的脖颈处摩搓。  
-那件背心很贵的。Napoleon气喘吁吁。  
-我知道。金发男人露出一丝笑意，开始啃咬Solo的锁骨。  
-你会付出代价的。Napoleon嘀咕着，感受Illya在他的右乳头上又舔又咬。  
-绝无可能。①Illya的嗓音更加沙哑，他勃起了，那只让Napoleon的阴茎更硬了。  
-脱了。Napoleon指着Illya的裤子下摆。  
-除非你先把自己脱干净。Illya几乎大笑出声，看着Napoleon跪在床上，迅速脱完了自己的衣服。现在他们赤裸相对，Napoleon没有浪费一丁点时间。他弯下腰，含住了俄国人阴茎的前端，让Illya因为这出乎意料的举动而倒吸了口气。  
-Fuck。Illya咒骂道，感受Napoleon灵活的舌头在绕着龟头和中间的小孔打圈，又舔又吸。Napoleon口中流下诞液，弄湿了Illya的阴茎。他开始试着把Illya阴茎剩余的部分也含进去，发出小声又淫荡的啜啼和咕嘟水声。Illya向后仰头，闭上眼睛，享受Napoleon口中的湿热。他来回摸索美国人的深色卷发，以合适的力道拉扯。  
不过很快，他听到Napoleon更大声的啜泣和呻吟，惬意地撸动他的阴茎，口交也更加马马虎虎。Illya睁开眼发现Napoleon藏在身后的右手正试图打开自己。Illya呻吟的更大声了，他拽着Napoleon的头发让自己的阴茎离开他的嘴。Napoleon放开了Illya的阴茎，发出罪恶的砰的一声，Illya袭上了那粉色肿胀着的唇。随后他们分开。  
-你有安全套吗？Solo转了转眼珠，一小撮卷发落在他发红的脸上。Napoleon看起来十分的放荡，Illya露出了微笑。  
-当然，我有，Peril。Napoleon伸展身体到床头柜抓了安全套和一管润滑剂。Napoleon用牙撕掉包装，把安全套套在Illya的阴茎上。  
Illya轻易的将美国特工的身体翻转过来，开始亲吻他的脊柱直到到达尾椎。他双手揉捏着Napoleon的臀肉，从喉咙深处发出低吼声，因为Napoleon那触感极佳的屁股。  
-看到你为我打开自己让我疯狂。他轻咬了Napoleon的面颊，在上面留下自己的印记。Napoleon因为疼痛与愉悦而哼哼唧唧，Illya的举动让他有一种被标记的安全感。  
-我希望你已经疯狂。他笑语吟吟，但随后又发出了呻吟，当他感到Illya湿热的舌头伸进他粉色有皱褶的小洞。Solo把头埋进枕头里，因为Illya的舌头在他的身体制造的快感而喘息连连。  
-可能吧。俄国人轻笑一声，停止了前戏，让Solo发出不满的哼声。  
Illya打开润滑剂，把它涂抹在自己的阴茎上，和Napoleon后穴的里里外外。美国人嘟囔着，感受俄罗斯人的手指在他的身体里，但很快它们就被他的阴茎代替了。  
Napoleon的后穴紧致而又湿热，Illya的阴茎仿佛回到了归宿。他们都呻吟出声，Kuryakin的阴茎如归剑入鞘般进入了Napoleon，他停下等待直到Napoleon放松下来适应了他的进入。  
但没过多久他们就保持了一致的频率，Illya猛烈地撞击Solo的屁股，Solo扭动着身躯迎合他，像淫荡的娼妓一样呻吟着。喘息，呻吟，还有各种语言的咒骂。  
Illya感受到熟悉的射精冲动，让人尴尬的早泄，所以他拽起Solo,让他跪在自己的前方，伸手抚慰他的阴茎。伴随着新的刺激，Illya的阴茎每次冲撞时擦过他的腺体，Napoleon呻吟着，喊着Illya的名字射了出来，精液喷射到Illya的手上和他们之间的床单上。美国人先射了，俄罗斯人也不甘落后。几次冲撞后，他射在了安全套里。双方都精疲力尽地躺在床上，回味余韵。Solo感受到Illya的阴茎变软。  
过了一会，Illya起身去浴室摘掉了安全套，带回来一条湿毛巾擦干净Napoleon的胸膛，顺便对付一下床单。做完他该做的后Illya躺回了床上，Napoleon蜷曲在他身旁。  
-我们是如此地讨厌彼此。②美国特工故意叹了口气，让Illya轻笑出声。  
Solo哼了一声。  
-你是在笑吗？我还以为你不会发出那种声音呢？Napoleon嘲弄道。  
-只是另一种你不知道我能发出的声音罢了，Cowboy，但现在你知道了。  
-哦，那是个玩笑吗？Napoleon夸张的倒吸一口气。该死的，我一定会好的。  
-闭嘴，Napoleon。Illya亲热地说道。  
Napoleon确实闭上了嘴，他沐浴在月光下，枕着他爱人的臂膀。直到Solo房间的门被推开，一只看起来发狂的Gaby冲了进来。  
-NAPOLEON!我找不到Illya了，我怀疑他被抓了。她停了下来，看到两个男人赤裸相对的躺在床上。Gaby脸红了，她转过身，慌张的道歉。男人们都被逗乐了。哦，所以Illya没事，她结巴着。很明显再好不过了。我该出去了，是吧。说完她离开了，万物俱静。  
直到Illya和Napoleon开始大笑。  
他们为这段美好时光而感到愉悦，并且决定再来一发。  
晚些时候他们终于决定睡觉，有这个承诺在，明天将会不一样并更好。

①直译为除非地狱结冰  
②这句必须要脑Solo的美国口音


End file.
